Bluffing Damacy
Bluffing Damacy ''(つよがり魂, ''Bluffing Soul), also known in-game as Tsuyogari Katamari is an song from We ♥ Katamari and the seventh track on the official soundtrack Katamari wa Damacy. Bluffing Damacy is about an alcoholic who's trying to kick his bad habits, but taking in account the song's title being translated to Bluffing Soul, he's lying to himself and others about going cold turkey. The song can be found in the Rainbow Girl stage, Campfire stage, and the Cows and Bears stage in We ♥ Katamari. The song is the default song for the camel stage in the Truffle Dessert in Me & My Katamari. And a remix of Bluffing Damacy by GUIRO appears in Katamari Forever. Lyrics Japanese Sake no maryoku ni yararetanda Suteki na jubaku sa nigerarenai Dakedo sore wa mou mukashi no koto Ore ni wa sude ni hitsuyounai mono Iranai ze mou iranainda ze Korekara kawatte yuku no sa ore wa REFRESH REFRESH Furikaeri wa shinai susumi tsuzukeru Atarashii koto ga shitai mita koto nai kiita koto nai CHALLENGER na no sa itsumo RIVAL ha jibun Tsuyoi chikarani akogareteta Subete ZERO ni suru sonna POWER Dakedo sore ga yowasa to yuu mono Ore ni sa sude ni hitsuyounai mono Iranai ze mou iranainda ze Korekara kawatte yuku no sa ore wa REFRESH REFRESH Nakushitari wa shinai tsukuridasu no sa Atarashii koto ga shitai mita koto nai kiita koto nai CHALLENGER na no sa itsumo dokomademo susumu Dakedo mawari o miwataseba Hitoribocchi de dare mo inai Kara mawari fuan da ze Kiita koto nai kotoba de utaou Lalalalama, lalalamama Shinpai nanka shinai Lalalala, nanana Fuan nante tanoshii yo Dokidoki de harahara sa CHALLENGER na no sa itsumo taikutsu wa teki da Korekara kawatte yuku no sa ore wa REFRESH REFRESH Tachidomari wa shinai aruki tsuzukeru Atarashii koto ga shitai mita koto nai kiita koto nai CHALLENGER de itainda (CHALLENGER de itainda) CHALLENGER no mama shinu yo (CHALLENGER no mama shinu yo) CHALLENGER na no sa tsuneni (CHALLENGER na no sa tsuneni) English The magic of the alcohol had got me dizzy I couldn't run from it's dreamy spell But that's a thing of the past I no longer have need for such things I don't, no I don't need that anymore From now on I'm a new man, refreshed, refreshed I'm not going back, I'm pressing on I want to try something new, something I've never seen or heard of I'm a challenger, so I'm always my own rival I dreamed of being big and strong Of having a power that could level everything But that's a dream for the weak I no longer have need for such things I don't, no I don't need that anymore From now on I'm a new man, refreshed, refreshed I won't destroy things, I'll make something new I want to try something new, something I've never seen or heard of I'm a challenger, so I'll go anywhere and everywhere But when I look all around me I'm all alone, nobody near Such wasted effort worries me Let's sing some words no one has heard Lalalalama, lalalamama No need to worry Lalalala, nananana It's fun to worry It's thrilling, exciting I'm a challenger, so boredom is my enemy From now on I'm a new man, refreshed, refreshed I won't stand still, I'll keep on walking I want to try something new, something I've never seen or heard of I want to be a challenger (I want to be a challenger) I'll die a challenger (I'll die a challenger) A challenger until the end (A challenger until the end) Personnel * Music by Asuka Sakai * Arrangement by Sakai, Horigome Takaki, and Yuu Miyake * Lyrics by Keita Takahashi Trivia * The lines "I won't destroy things, I'll make something new" and the song being written by Keita Takahashi himself could mean that the man in this song is The King of All Cosmos, who destroyed all the stars and moon in the sky in the last game in a drunken stupor. It's revealed in Katamari Forever's collection menu that the King never stopped drinking, having a full bottle of champagne every night. Bluffing Spirit (Refreshed by GUIRO) Bluffing Spirit (つよがり魂 (Refreshed by GUIRO)) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by GUIRO. It's a remix of the song that's heard in We ♥ Katamari featured in Katamari Forever and the fourth track of the first disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is only heard in Make a Star 10 - As Large as Possible. ''Personnel'' * Music by Asuka Sakai * Lyrics by Keita Takahashi * Remixed/Rearranged by GUIRO Category:We ♥ Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Katamari Forever: Soundtrack